


Lust

by AzMoAn



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Lust

  
"Mama?"

When Ayano the first thing she smelled was smoke. Then she felt the unbearable heat of fire. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, down the hall to her parents' room.

They weren't there

"Ayano!" Queen Ryoba's voice echoed off the walls. "We're down here!"

The young girl ran down the stairs, careful to avoid the burning banister and hot iron. Ayano called out for her mother as she moved away from the debris. Her mother answered from the private family garden.

Once painted vibrant colors designed to look like it was outside and having plants from all over the world growing in it for the family to enjoy, the room was now engulfed in flames. The roof had collapsed exposing the night sky that was slowly being swallowed up by the smoke and fire. All the plants had been burned to ashes. In the center of the room were Ryouba and Ayano's father.

"Mama!"

"Don't come any closer!" Ryoba shouted. Ayano stopped. "The floor is weak here. The roof is ready to collapse. It's too late for us."

"Who would do this?"

Ryoba smiled bitterly. "We have many enemies Ayano. The other kingdoms all had a role to play. Avenge us, Ayano."

The roof collapsed and fell on the King and Queen. Ayano turned and ran. She had to find a way out. She was too far away from the entrance and attackers might be waiting for her to take a more conventional exit.

_Ayano, there's something I need to show you. This castle has many secret passages. I hope you'll memorize them all one day._ Ryouba's voice echoed in the girl's head.

_A_ _secret_ _passage_...Ayano looked around. Her mother had given her so many hints to the passages. Her eyes rested on the fountain in the next room. She'd always wondered why it was there. Ayano ran towards it. As she got closer she noticed all the water had dried up and an uneven tile had been pulled loose. After struggling to lift it up, Ayano managed to move the tile. Underneath it was a ladder. The small girl quickly climbed down the ladder and ran away from it once her feet touched the ground.

She ran and ran, avoiding any ladder that smelt like smoke or seemed hot. She finally came one that was extremely cold and didn't have any smoky smell. Ayano griped the ladder and climbed up, forcing the passage to open. She crawled out and laid on the grass.

_Just_ _a_ _little_ _bit_ _more_...Ayano dragged herself into the forest and hid behind a tree. _I should be able to rest here for awhile...Her eyes closed_.

Just before she fell asleep, she heard someone speak.

"Dad, The princess is here."


End file.
